Assemblies for separating a space into multiple areas are well known. In the invention described below, in particular an assembly for separating a space is spotlighted more closely, which assembly can be used in a space as required, wherein said assembly to a large extent creates thermal separation between areas separated from each other, thus making it possible to maintain different spatial climates.
For the purpose of separating a space—for example a cabin or a cargo compartment of a vehicle—wall-like assemblies are used in the state of the art. Moreover, assemblies are known that fully cover the free cross section of a cargo compartment in an aircraft, thus essentially preventing any passing of smoke from one area to the adjacent area. Installation of such assemblies is relatively elaborate because it is frequently necessary to arrange separate holding devices on the floor or on the walls of the cargo compartment, to which holding devices one or several panel-shaped components are to be attached. The size of these components depends on the size of the access openings of the cargo compartment, because components that are too large cannot be conveyed into the compartment. Small access openings could therefore make it necessary to subdivide the assemblies for separating the space, which assemblies are to be installed. Furthermore, the assembly of the panel-shaped components in high compartments would at least require a ladder, and frequently also a second person who carries out the assembly, for passing and holding components, fastening materials and tools.
Remaining with the example of a cargo compartment in an aircraft, for better economy it is necessary to minimise the duration the aircraft stays on the ground. If it becomes necessary for the transport of different goods to spatially and thermally separate several multiple areas of the cargo compartment, quick installation and removal of assemblies for separating the cargo compartment is desired. After such assemblies have been affixed, in a first area of the cargo compartment goods could be transported that require a lower or higher temperature, a higher or lower fraction of fresh air and the like, than is the case in a second area.
In the case of a cargo compartment that is not thermally separated into multiple areas, with today's aircraft it would usually be possible to create various air conditioning zones, because normally the air conditioning systems of an aircraft are set up for this purpose. Separate control circuits are available that make it possible to supply differently-conditioned air to several zones of a cargo compartment. However, without thermal separation, with different air conditioning in each case a distinct area in which air from the adjacent zones with different conditions mixes in the transition between two adjacent zones. It is not possible to precisely regulate the respective air conditioning state in these transition areas.
If an assembly for separating a space of the design described above were used, this would require increased installation effort or integration effort that would arise immediately prior to a flight. Within a targeted turnaround time of 90 minutes in which the aircraft is unloaded and loaded again, installation would not be possible because, during installation, activities of loading the aircraft would have to cease. Consequently, during the installation of such an assembly for separating a space, loading of the cargo compartment in the subsequent areas cannot take place. Pushing cargo containers through would not be possible due to the space taken up for installation. Overall this extends the time the aircraft is tied up on the ground, thus negatively affecting the economy of the aircraft.